Fear in Thy Heart
by RainbowDangerouslyDash
Summary: Set in an alernate reality. When Fluttershy snaps, who in Equestria will be safe from her wrath?
1. Emergence

_Hello there, everyone. I shall, with obvious warning, alert you that the following tale is not for the weak stomached or the so called 'purists' of the show. I own nothing, apart from an OC or two I might happen to sneak in. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro.  
-RainbowDangerouslyDash_

_**Fear in Thy Heart  
**__**Chapter One: The Emergence**_

"Mommy… don't go…" A meek voice peeped up through the crowded entrance to the Flight Camp. Small and frail Fluttershy clung desperately to her mother's leg, trying to hopefully convince her to bring her back with her. Three months of learning to fly with complete and utter strangers was not the idea of a good time to the tiny filly. Her mother sighed softly and ran a tender stroke through the filly's soft, pink mane. Fluttershy found what comfort she could in the mare's touch, before tearing up almost instantly. She squeezed the leg harder still, her mother using slight force to pry the foal from her leg. Fluttershy's mother leant down, and spoke in a calm and hushed tone. Her voice was almost a whisper, but loud enough to hear over all the commotion around them.

"My little butterfly, I _must_ go now. If you ever want to become a big, strong flyer like Daddy, then you must start somewhere, right? Trust Mommy on this, Flutter. I'm sure you'll have a great time." Fluttershy looked up into the older pegasi's eyes, nodding slowly and unsurely before wrapping her fore-hooves around her neck. She didn't even attempt to hold back the tears that streamed down her face in amongst quiet sobs. After a few minutes of hushed whispers, enough to calm the filly down, the tall Pegasus let go of her child before saying 'I love you'. As her mother took to the skies, Fluttershy turned and faced the entrance to the 'School'. The entrance wasn't much, just a large cloud wall. One could easily guess it was about sixteen to seventeen feet tall. Inbetween the two walls, there was a gate. It was obviously inspired by 16th or 17th century Unicornia era. Needless to say, it was scary to the small foal. As the tiny mare trotted cautiously inside, she mindlessly bumped into a pony only slightly shorter than herself. The blue filly sported an unkempt hairstyle with the colours of the rainbow. As she came to, the other filly turned to face Fluttershy, a large scowl painted across her face. You had to be an idiot to not see that this filly was ticked.

"Hey! Who the _buck_ do you think you are, bumping into me! Are you looking for trouble, punk?" As the accusation hit Fluttershy, she covered her face with her mane. She took a few cautious steps backwards, before colliding with another pony. Well, it wasn't a pony. A griffon. Fluttershy looked up at the mixed creature, another look filled with hatred. She tried to escape from her glance, when she collided with the blue filly again. As she did, she was shoved away, and into the griffon's grasp. The griffon threw her back towards the blue foal once again. This time, instead of catching Fluttershy, she stood aside, allowing the yellow pony to collide with the ground facefirst. Hard. She frowned down at the mess of a pony, who looked like she was going to explode into tears. Unsurprisingly, she did shortly afterwards. As the tears started, the bashful Pegasus turned to her partner. They shared a look of… disgust? Pity? They didn't really know either. They simply blended into the crowd and disappeared. The other fillies and colts around the crying Pegasus simply turned a blind eye, moving on to their assigned dorms.

After at least half an hour later, Fluttershy stopped her crying and picked herself up. She had a rash on her left shoulder blade that was bleeding slightly, as well as a rather large bruise on her face. She stumbled over to a nearby sign stating who was sharing rooms with who, and where the dorms where. After finding out who she was staying with, she began trotting towards the only noticeable buildings in the area. The flight school didn't have much. Just an obstacle course, a shower block, a race track and what looked to be a hoof ball field. She trotted on top of the cloud floor, keeping her gaze down. She just wanted her Mother to swoop down and take her away from this horrible place. Fluttershy went a bit further before bumping into a colt at least five or six years older than her. He turned and faced her. He looked her up and down then gave a sick smirk. He looked away slightly, calling out to his friends. Shortly after, a small group of large ponies surrounded the filly. For the sake of decency, I'm not going to say what happens, but Fluttershy will always be reminded of that day, and how she was violated oh so much.

After the colts had had their fun, they dispersed, bro-hoofing each other and leaving. Fluttershy lay there, the disgusting, horrible smell of the liquid coating her violated her nostrils. She didn't cry. She didn't whimper. She laid there in silence, and didn't think of anything. She lay there for at least a day until a fellow student found her, and took her to the nurse's office. Her parents were contacted, and she was taken home. Fluttershy was at least a little talkative with her parents, but now she said nothing. She barely ate, she barely slept, and she barely even spoke. She would just stare out her window all day, a husk of the pony she used to be. After a few weeks, she simply disappeared. The authorities quickly dropped the case, as one of the assailant's father was a very powerful man indeed. Her parents never gave up, and they sent out newsletters, posters, couriers, everything they could.

A few more weeks later, the main attacker committed another crime on a small filly. He thought he would get away with it like before, but he wasn't aware that he was being watched. He finished with the foal and trotted away, not knowing that there was somepony following his every move. He didn't even know what happened while his neck was slowly cut open, and blood spurted powerfully all over the soft cloud sidewalk. By the time he was found, he had been dead for hours. His father declared a nation-wide search for the murderer, and offered a three million bit reward to the capture of the killer. All of Equestria was in an uproar, but nopony was prepared for what occurred next.


	2. Reckoning

_**Fear in Thy Heart  
**__**Chapter Two: The Reckoning**_

"I'm tellin' you, chief, this guy's treatin' us like dawgs all 'cuz he's hurt 'bout his little brat." The Police Chief groaned, his head colliding with his desk. It hadn't been an easy few weeks, and it wasn't any easier with the incompetent group that he called his men. He forced himself back up, and brought a cigar to his dry lips, using his horn to bring a lighter to it and lighting it, taking one long draw of the harmful stick. He blew the toxic smoke out, the gas lingering around the room. The walls were a deep gray, decorated with cases solved and lost, then on another, all of the Chief's commemorations and awards. The only reason he decided to keep all of this crap was the nostalgia. He took a deep breath, facing the young cadet with a glare that could, and probably will, kill.

"Son, I've been in the business longer than you could imagine. I've seen some messed up shit, and met some pretty undesirable people. This case is one of the most mild I've dealt with in my forty years." As he finished, he took another draw from the cigar, coughing a bit as he did. This wasn't his usual brand. It's his own fault trying something new. He rested the cigar on the table, resting his hooves on the oak desk. "Getting onto the topic, Blues, what do we know about the victim?"

"The victim's a sixteen ye'r old colt by the name o' Snake Eyes. We've 'ad 'im locked up 'ere b'fore. Sexual harassment, aggravated assault…" Blues took a bit of a pause, "…pedofillya. M'self, Ah say good riddance to th's mess." Blues frowned, folding his forearms and leaned back in the chair. The Chief sighed, bringing another cigar to his lips, using his horn to levitate the lighter, stopping before lighting it. He stared at the lighter, before placing it back on the table before doing the same with the lighter. He frowned, groaning again like a frustrated teen.

"Any recent fillies come in about being…. victimised?" Chief inquired, opening a draw in his oak wood table and removing a folder filled with possible evidence. As he flicked through it, Blues nodded slowly, reaching for a cigar, only to get his hoof slapped away by the chief. He shot another harsh glare at the cadet, a silence filling them room as Blues spoke up.

"Well, nawt 'xactly. We've 'ad the Shy family come in. 'pparently, little Flutters got raped by a group of colts round 'bout Snake's age. If anything, I'd assume tha' the filly did it." While Blues let out a soft chuckle, Chief just gave him a solemn stare, sighing out, spinning around on his chair. He faced out the closed window behind him, his eyes tracing the skyline of Manehattan. Chief turned back to Blues, shaking his head.

"No. She wouldn't do that. Not Fluttershy. Christ, her mother must be taking it hard." Chief didn't know how to continue, until Blues was staring at him with concern. "Yes, son, I do know the family. Back in '25, during the Great Unicorn/Griffin war, I was just a footslogger. You know, the poor saps forced to move weapons through enemy lines to our trapped forces. Her father was part of the air force, and saved my sorry ass from behind blown to hell by one of their snipers. I've owed him my life ever since. I've been with him ever since he met his wife to he brought home his daughter." Chief looked at his desk, images of the crime scene scattered over the desk. The teen's neck had been slit by a serrated blade. A clean kill, but by no means a fast one. The blade would've been drawn slowly across the victim's neck, and by the angle of the slit he wouldn't have even seen the assailant approach. Chief rotated the photo, bringing a magnifying glass to it. He looked over the document, noticing that the only way this kill would be possible would be if the murderer descended from the sky. Chief gave a slight smile, looking up at Blues who was idly playing with his handgun which, thankfully, had the safety on. Blues met his eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, find anythin', Chief?" The Chief nodded, his smiling quickly fading as he took another glance at the folder's contents. He contemplated bringing a cigar to his lips, but dismissed the idea. He picked up the cigar packet and threw it out an open window behind him. He watched as it descended into the crowded streets below. Blues didn't approve of this, and felt a little disappointed.

"So, if I can't 'ave one, nopony can?"


End file.
